Nereyda, Crónicas Vampíricas
by Wilhem Tremere
Summary: El fic es muy emocionante no se lo pierdan.Lo siento por la excesiva cantidad de párrafos en la primera parte, no volverá a ocurrir.Otra cosa, si les parece que la historia cambia muy bruscamente y sin avisar es que las lineas de separación desaparecieron


_Nereyda_ Crónicas Vampíricas Capítulo I El Pacto

Disculpen la excesiva cantidad de párrafos no volverá a ocurrir.

Nuestra historia comienza en el siglo XVI, en un antiguo poblado del norte de Inglaterra era invierno y la gente estaba toda en su casa, todo parecía estar en calma, nadie que pasara por ahí hubiera sospechado que ese mismo día todos sus habitantes perderían cruelmente sus vidas…

Esa noche como de costumbre los habitantes del pueblo se reunieron en torno a varias hogueras que ellos encendían en distintos lugares para sentarse a platicar sobre cosas que ellos encontraban interesantes, en uno de esos grupos se encontraba nuestra pareja protagonista de la historia Ren y Tamao una pareja de amigos que estaba en medio de una gran charla de parte de Tamao, porque el no hacía mas sino escucharla.

Después de un rato de que Tamao le hablara, calló y lo miró por unos segundos cuando dijo que si quería ir a caminar un rato, él le contestó que le daba igual si iba o no así que la acompañó, entonces se levantaron de la fogata y se dirigieron hacia el bosque de pinos que limitaba hacia el norte del pueblo, por el camino ella le hablaba de cosas que se podrían considerar muy intimas para cualquiera hasta que llagaron a la parte alta de una cascada en la que se veía todo el bosque, y la luna llena sobre sus cabezas, todo aquello era tan lindo que Tamao no pudo soportar mas, lo miró con ternura y se acercó a su rostro dándole un beso lleno de sentimientos que ella jamás había sentido por ninguna otra persona, el no reaccionó con el gesto se quedó inmóvil con su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre, después de un largo beso ella se apartó y lo intentó abrazar, pero el la apartó suavemente y se retiró del lugar dejándola en un mar de confusos sentimientos, ella solo quería llorar hasta el último aliento de su alma, ella lo amaba de una forma en que difícilmente se ama a una persona y el la dejó así como si nada, estaba desgarrada por dentro solo se tiró al piso y lloró por horas, rato después decidió regresar el pueblo cuando ya era de madrugada, le preocupó el extraño color rojizo que venía del pueblo…

Son solo las fogatas - se dijo a sí misma.

Pero no era lo que ella pensaba, al llegar se encontró con la escena más horrible de su vida, el pueblo estaba en llamas y los cadáveres de sus habitantes dispersos por el suelo, tenían expresiones de terror en sus rostros, corrió hacia el interior del pueblo mirando a todos los cadáveres con la esperanza de encontrar vivo a Ren pero no lo logró, no había rastro de El por ningún lado solo se veía fuego y muerte en todas direcciones pues no solo estaban muertos los habitantes, si no que presentaban signos de tortura y también desmembramiento en sus cuerpos, ella solo podía llorar mientras miraba todo aquello, desesperada gritó llamando a Ren pero el no volvería…

Estaba tan desesperada que lo único que hizo fue gritar de dolor hacia la negrura infinita del cielo nocturno, empezó a correr hacia el pueblo mas cercano que estaba a 2 horas a pie del pueblo natal de Tamao, tenía que buscar a alguien a quien contarle lo ocurrido, pero mientras corría por el bosque algo muy raro sucedió… Ella se tropezó con algo en el piso y calló pero al voltear no vio nada, el suelo estaba liso totalmente con la nieve encima, pero ella estaba segura de que no había resbalado era imposible lo habría sentido… Se dispuso esta vez a caminar con cuidado de no caerse pero la misma fuerza la empujó de nuevo hacia el suelo…

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! - Gritó

Nada respondía pero esta vez estaba segura de que algo se ocultaba entre las sombras…

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Repitió

Ya se estaba asustando demasiado como para volver a hablar o llorar, aunque aún tenía húmeda la cara de llorar, calló por unos segundos cuando sintió que otra vez la fuerza invisible hacía contacto con ella, pero esta vez no la tiró, la levanto del piso sujetándola por el cuello quedando como a 20 centímetros del suelo.

- Vaya vaya, jeje¿Qué tenemos aquí? - dijo una extraña voz – ¿otra de las ratas del pueblo?

¿Quién eres?

Mmm, bueno créeme que no quieres saberlo chiquilla

¿Quién eres? – volvió a decir

bueno si tanto quieres saber…

En ese mismo momento apareció una figura humana (o eso se podría decir) de cabellos negros muy largos piel pálida y ojos ensangrentados parada frente a ella y sujetándola por el cuello, Tamao pudo observar en ese momento los afilados colmillos de su boca, y al presenciar esto ahogó un grito y se desmayó.

Hay, la verdad debo decir que me decepcionas… Esperaba mas valentía de ti.

Esa noche en otro lugar de ese mismo país en el sótano de una Iglesia abandonada, se encontraban charlando un encapuchado y la mismísima Nereyda que era la líder del clan vampírico del norte de Europa…

¿Puedo preguntar que hace un chiquillo insolente como tú en mis dominios? - dijo Nereyda – más te vale que sea importante, por que si no lo es puedes ir rogando por tu vida

Le aseguro que es muy importante Milady

Bien, pero dime de una vez la causa de tu visita – dijo molesta

Quería proponerle un nuevo miembro para el clan

Mmm, interesante propuesta sabes pero… ¿quien podría ser? – dijo, ya sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta

Pues yo

Ja, por favor no me hagas reír ¿me estas hablando en serio?

por supuesto, hablo muy en serio – dijo con una lúgubre voz

Bien, en ese caso debes saber que en nuestro clan no le damos el beso a gente estúpida como lo pareces tu

Le aseguro Milady que no la decepcionaré si me admite en el clan.

Bueno, pero no me fío de ti… por eso antes de entrar debes demostrarme tu lealtad – dijo con una malévola sonrisa

Lo que sea

Bueno… esa estúpida jovencita llamada Tamao podría ser un estorbo para mis planes y lo sabes… Quiero que la elimines

Pero Milady Tamao es… - lo cortó

Shh! Ya me estas empezando a decepcionar sabes…

¿Cómo sabe quien es ella?

Querido yo lo se todo… o se podría decir mas bien que todo esta en tu mente… Olvidé decirte que se cuando alguien me traiciona, puedo leer las mentes, y veo que la amas mucho pero no quieres demostrárselo, tu quieres otra vida y lo se, por eso elimínala, te pongo esta prueba para demostrar si tu lealtad es mayor que tu amor y si la cumples… Te… Daré el beso oscuro ¿Trato?

Si, hecho

Le dio la mano y en el momento en que la toco sintió un espantoso dolor que le invadió todo el cuerpo…

No me gustan los llorones – dijo con furia al notar la expresión de dolor en su cara

Lo siento no volverá a ocurrir

Recuerda que hicimos un pacto, Y… Mas te vale no fallar…

No la defraudaré, tiene mi palabra

Mas te vale así sea, y a ¿propósito cual es tu nombre? Por su puesto que lo se pero me encanta preguntar

Ren Tao

Bueno este primer capítulo se que es corto demasiado diría yo pero es mi primer fic les prometo que los próximos serán mas emocionantes (y mas largos) pronto llegara el capitulo 2 de mi fic (no se lo pierdan) XD


End file.
